


Let Me Heal

by lonelynation



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 307, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelynation/pseuds/lonelynation
Summary: Clarke defeats The City of Light and wishes for a break. Instead, she wakes up in Lexa's bed and finds out that she time-traveled to the evening before Lexa's death.Clexaweek2020 Day 3 - Tuesday, March 3rd: Time Travel
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	Let Me Heal

The City of Light was disintegrating. 

With help, Clarke has successfully saved everyone that was affected. Still, instead of feeling victorious, she was crumbling to pieces and wishing to disappear along with the mirage of a city. 

How much more of herself did she have to owe to her people?

Her invisible wounds were still fresh and weeping throughout her rush to correct the chaos that was threatening everything she and Lexa had worked toward. 

Her body was crashing. Her mental state was tormented. Her emotions were erratic,

And more than anything, she wished to see Lexa again and never let go of her. 

She desperately wanted and needed to rest. 

And so, with eyes closed, she let her body fall back into white nothingness, hoping to find some sort of peace to welcome her instead of the expectant faces of her people.

Something shifts around her. Her body is engulfed in what reminds her of static. 

It is an unpleasant feeling. Instantly, her hope for rest is dashed. 

Clarke sighs heavily once the buzzing fades away, her eyes still clenched closed to hold onto her brief moment of respite. Gratefully, no one was calling her name or attempting to stir her awake. 

She was slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. Someone must have moved her body and laid her on a bed. Her hands reflectively gripped the comforter beneath her. Soft and warm.

Blue eyes peeked out from under from her lids and blinked at the soft glow of sunlight settling around her. She instantly recognizes the decorative divider that stretched along with the windows of the room.

Clarke was lying in Lexa’s bed, enclosed in Lexa’s room. Alone and without Lexa.

She sits up with a silent cry. 

She couldn’t be here. It was too soon and too much for her to handle. 

It takes her too long to realize that she was also nude in Lexa’s bed. 

It takes her even longer to realize that she was, in fact, not alone.  
“Leaving already?” a hesitant and sleepy familiar voice calls to her.

Clarke startles and twists to look at the owner of the voice because there was no way that it could be…

Lexa. 

It was Lexa. 

Lexa laid naked partly hidden under the covers, staring at her with yearning and a wistful smile. It was exact;y how she remembered their time together that evening before it was all suddenly taken from them.

“You’re alive!” Clarke shouts, both hopeful and disbelieving at what she was seeing. She clumsily rolls over onto Lexa and grasps her face between her trembling hands. “I thought I lost you,”

“Clarke,” Lexa furrows her eyebrows in confusion, but she couldn’t help the slight amusement that tugged at her lips. “You are astonishingly talented with your hands and mouth, but you haven’t killed me. I am still very much among the living.”

Clarke gasps, a watery chuckle spilling from her gaped mouth. “You’re alive, and you joke. What the hell is going on?” She sits up onto Lexa’s lap and pulls the covers down to bare her. 

“Are you okay? What are you searching for?” Lexa shudders under the intense look of Clarke’s eyes. Suddenly she felt vulnerable in more ways than one. 

Clarke spreads out her hands onto Lexa’s bare stomach. There was no bullet wound or even scar tissue of one. Instead, there were lovebites and bruises that mark Lexa’s skin. Bruises that she had left on her during their lovemaking several days ago. 

“I’m supposed to be leaving, right?” Clarke questions, her mind struggling to process and accept what was happening. 

“Yes, to get past the brigade.” Lexa sighs somberly. “I know you need to go, but I am confused as to what has you acting like this?” 

Clarke nods, knowing how weird she must be acting, but apparently, Lexa wasn’t aware of what was going to happen to her soon thanks to Titus and that Clarke has managed to go back in time before it occurs. If it was real, then there was so much she needed to prevent and change before she was forced to witness the horror all over again.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to worry you. Something crazy has happened, and I am having a hard time believing that this is actually real. That I have a chance to do things differently and save you.”

Lexa sits up with Clarke still on her lap, her hands reaching to caress Clarke’s face. “I’m here. This is real, Clarke. I still don’t understand, but I promise you that this here is reality.” She leans in and brushes her lips across Clarke’s and presses a firm kiss to them. “Do I feel real to you, Clarke?”

Clarke trembles in her position, her hands moving from Lexa’s stomach to feel the thud of a heartbeat and to tangle into loosened hair. “You’re here. You’re real.” Clarke mutters into the kiss. “Lexa,” reluctantly Clarke pulls back from the kiss. “I have a lot I need to tell you. You’re not going to believe me. I can barely believe it myself right now. I need you to promise me that you’ll listen. There is going to be a lot of events that we need to prepare for. Also, you need to stay out of my room and away from Titus. You should have your guards apprehend him where he is waiting for me in my room. He has a gun.”

“Titus would dare to threaten you with a gun?” Lexa snarls, suddenly looking ready to pouch off the bed. 

“Lexa, please, stay! Promise me that you’ll hear me out first and that we can deal with all of it together. I need you to do this for me. Trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, Clarke. I promise you that I will listen to every word you have to say and that we’ll work on a solution together.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Clarke whispers, her arms going around Lexa to pull her in a hug. A small gasp escaped when their breasts came in contact. “There’s so much to tell you, but can we just be here together for a bit longer?”

Lexa squeezes Clarke tightly to her. “If that’s what you wish, then I’ll gladly give us more time to cherish this moment.” She gently lay back, keeping Clarke within her arms. Soon she could feel tears soaking her neck as Clarke finally allowed herself to let go of everything. 

Clarke and Lexa were back together, and Clarke wasn’t about to let the same mistakes separate them again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [@ lon3lynation](https://lon3lynation.tumblr.com/)


End file.
